


Five Seconds

by doodlesrune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Stucky (implied basically), i dont know how to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlesrune/pseuds/doodlesrune
Summary: Bucky's inner dialogue from the last scene of Endgame.Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame!!!





	Five Seconds

I knew that look. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” I know how this ends.

“How could I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” I mustered a small but pained smile.

“I’m gonna miss you, buddy.” We hugged. I fought back an urge to keep him here in my arms.

He held the case and the hammer, and he was gone.

 

_ one _

 

My heart ached. He chose her over me, why wouldn’t he? He could live a happy life with the woman he loved, not living as a man out of time.

 

_ two _

 

A part of me wanted to hope. I knew I was wrong, he wouldn’t choose me.

 

_ three _

 

The seconds dragged on, dragging my hope along with them.

 

_ four _

 

I turned away slightly, facing the trees. Staring at the platform without him wouldn’t bring him back.

 

_ five _

 

Sam said something to Banner, I paid no mind. I knew he wouldn’t be coming back. I turned around, to walk away. To be alone. But he was there. But he wasn’t. 

I must’ve said something to Sam because he turned. I nodded for him to talk to him. I’d said my goodbyes.

The part of me that lived those 70 years as a weapon kept the tears from falling. I watched them, watched him hand Sam the shield. He looked to me, as if for approval, and I nodded. It’s what he wanted.

I turned to go, to walk away. There was no one to go to, no close friend or family to be with. He was all I had, and now that was gone.

  
And maybe a part of me left as he flashed back in time.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short !! kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
